Thin Lines of Expectation
by DuskxNight
Summary: Updates may be short and sporadic, depending on my motivation and schedule. It may or may not include darker themes. Elsanna. (I'm horrible with titles so feel free to send in suggestions.)
1. Prologue

She was on vacation for heaven's sake. 278 miles from home and yet trouble still seemed to find her. Except this time, it came packaged in a blonde-haired beauty. A stunning, drop-dead gorgeous blonde-haired beauty. A stunning, drop-dead gorgeous _platinum_ blonde-haired beauty with an icy cold demeanor. Okay, so maybe she hadn't exactly been paying attention to where she was going. Maybe she shouldn't have ran. And maybe she shouldn't have grabbed that cup of popcorn on the way to the lounge, but it was free… and a quick trip to the ice cream bar to add a douse of chocolate syrup was sure to chase her demons away. Chocolate was always a good idea. Except when it was streaked all over the front of another person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Anna said as she tried to wipe off the syrup, only for it to smear more on the cerulean blue jacket. "I wasn't watching where I was going and–"

"Maybe you should have!" An angry voice lashed out. Elsa grabbed some tissues from the bar and tried to wipe off the brown smudges, grumbling under her breath as it clung on to her clothes stubbornly. As if her day couldn't get any worse. First her laptop burnt out, causing her to lose the countless hours she spent mulling over her application essay, then there was that phone call informing her that she didn't get into the internship program she wanted, and now she had chocolate all over her brand new riding jacket. Things just didn't seem to turn out right for her anymore. At least not since her parents told her they were getting divorced.

"I'm really sorry."

A few weeks prior, Elsa may have brushed it off with a wave of a hand but sleep deprivation, frustration, and pent up sorrow had taken its toll. The blonde drew herself up to her full height, ready to give her assailant a piece of her mind. Yet all thoughts vanished when she met apologetic teal eyes. Her gaze flickered over to the peppering of freckles then to the flaming red hair that hung down in twin braids over tanned shoulders.

Anna gulped under the scrutinizing stare. _Boy, she looks angry._ The redhead warily eyed the flush of the blonde's pale skin. Perfectly pale skin, might she add. Soft and smooth as cream. And those lips, glossed with chapstick and currently set in a thin line. She wondered how they would feel against her own. _Gee Anna, get a grip. You spill chocolate covered popcorn all over someone and all you can think about is kissing her? You should really get your brain chemistry checked. _

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Elsa said, mentally cringing when the words came out more harshly than she intended. She opened her mouth to say more but words failed to come. Before the other girl could make a comment, the blonde turned away to rush back to her room, dashing up the stairs once she rounded the corner in attempt to drown out the pounding of her heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 1

She saw that girl at the breakfast buffet the next morning. The redhead was piling scrambled eggs onto her plate when Elsa walked in. Immediately, the blonde felt like the temperature had dropped into the single digits. She took a step forward and stepped, blood racing through her temples. _Come on, Elsa. You can do it. Just apologize. You know how to apologize. _She took a few steps closer. Anna was now picking up some sausage. _A simple 'sorry' isn't the problem. It's talking to her. What if I mess up? What if I made a bad impression? _Another voice in her head countered grimly, _You've already made a bad first impression. How much worse can it get?_ Elsa swallowed, mustering up what dwindling courage she had left and walked to the ice cream counter. "Chocolate sauce on your eggs?"

Teal eyes whipped towards her and for a second, Elsa thought she would drown in the sea of those irises. Either that, or drown in her anxiety. Whichever happened first. "Yeah, it's the best. Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Anna said cheerfully, surprised at the appearance of the blonde from the day prior.

"No, chocolate is… um…." Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It was my fault to begin with! I should really watch where I'm going because I tend to get distracted easily and well, as you can see – me and chocolate." Anna gestured towards the syrup dispenser before she realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a lot when I'm nervous because well, I'm nervous and you're like… gorgeous." _Wait, what? _She flushed and promptly shut her mouth.

Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth, partially hoping that she could hide her blush and didn't bother to suppress the chuckle that bubbled to the surface. "Thank you. You're very beautiful yourself." _You did not just say that. You didn't mean to say that. Perfect, she's going to run away. _

To the blonde's astonishment, the redhead grinned in response. "You're welcome… I mean, thank you." She cleared her throat. "We got off the wrong foot yesterday so do you mind if we start over? Hi, I'm Anna." She said, as she moved her plate of food from her right hand to her left before offering a hand.

Elsa stared at the proffered hand and gulped. _Just be nice, Elsa. It's just a handshake. Nothing to be afraid of. She can't tell you're a lesbian by touching you. At least I hope not._ She took the redhead's hand, marveling at how warm it felt compared to her own. Anna gave a firm squeeze. "Pleased to meet you, Anna. I'm Elsa." When the hand was retracted, Elsa felt a surge of loss, as if something dear had been taken from her. Her heart yearned to recover the warmth but her head buzzed reminders of social norms.

"Are you with anyone?"

"No!" The response was immediate and surprised the both of them. The blonde cleared her throat. "I mean no, I'm not… with anyone." _Did she figure it out?_

"Great! I mean, not that it's great that you're… I mean, not that there's anything wrong… I mean… why don't you join me for breakfast?" Anna brought a hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Oh. That's what she meant. That makes sense. Otherwise she would ask if I was 'seeing' anyone, wouldn't she? Answer her. Stop getting caught up in your thoughts. She's still waiting for an answer. Don't blow it. Breathe. You're doing fine. Just answer, something normal. _"I would love to."


End file.
